Substitute boyfriend
by ammeirs
Summary: Kagome is in need of a date for her mothers wedding. So she told a couple of lies to make her mother happy. So Miroku set her up with Inuyasha! Was it the right thing to do or is she digging herself into a problem?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yea even if I had to do you honestly think I would agree to not own Inu? You be crazy!

Hey there my fellow readers! I've been quite bored laity. So you know what that means! Mesa writing! I was going to make this a random thing of lots of storied, but I've desided to just write this one. I'm really liking to write it so I'm not going to start writeing anything else untill I get a few more chapters and a few more reviews. I'm kind of sad on the lac of reviews so far, and so I'm going to update a few more chapters like I said, and if its not a hit I will most likely stop it... Unless my readers beg. -

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: one

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

Kagome walked out to the mailbox grabbing all of its letters and magazines. She sighed as she sorted threw some of the bills. Then one caught her attention. She ripped it open to read the insides.

Kagome,

I wrote this because I wanted to tell you it myself. I'm getting married! Surprise! I wanted to call you and tell you but, I never found time! The wedding will be in April and I would love nothing more than for you to be my maid of honor. I know I never mentioned him in our other letters but the truth is. I just met him a few weeks ago and I know. Kagome. I'm in love all over again! His name is Kiru. He's wonderful! I hope to see you soon. There's a plane ticket for you and Miroku. Bring your boyfriend you've told me soo much about. I'm dyeing to meet him! Love you always!

Mama

"My boyfriend. Right. He'll just love to come! As soon as I get one." She hit herself over the head for lying. Her mother always wanted soo much from her. A job. A husband or boyfriend. And many, many grandchildren.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Kagome?" She asked herself as she walked inside to get ready.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kagome walked into the club and looked around just for whom she was looking for then, finally, she found him. She waved him down.

"Miroku!" He gave her a smile as she walked over to him giving him a friendly hug. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and black slacks. He looked professional as usual.

"Soo!" She looked around. "where is she?" She asked impatiently. Miroku just smiled.

"Where is who?" He asked dumbly. She poked him.

"Don't play them games with me mister!" She joked. Then a young girl came and wrapped her arms around one of his arms. He smiled.

"Do you mean this beautiful young lady?" He asked lightly kissing her on her lips. She was cute. She was short about 5'4 maybe shorter since she was wearing heels. She blushed lightly giving a small smile. She was dressed in a comfortable black tank top and a black skirt that reached past her knees. Her hair was down and was a light brown color. Her eyes were a light brown and had a few freckles.

Kagome reached out her hand which she took without a thought. Kagome pulled her into a hug. It took the poor girl for a small shock.

"I'm more of a hugger!" Kagome laughed and pulled away. "So you must be Koharu! I've heard such great things about you! By the way I'm Kagome." She yelled over the crowd and music.

Koharu smiled. "What has he told you?" Kagome thought before she said anything...

Small flash back...

"So... Tell me about her!" Kagome beckoned.

"Who?" Miroku asked walking away from her. He grabbed some paper work and began to pretend she wasn't there.

"You've been in a strange happy world laity and I know there's someone your not telling me about!" She crossed her arms. "And I thought we were friends." She shook his head.

"We'll if you really want to know she has a great set of-" He was cut off from a hand to the head.

"I really don't want to know those details!" Kagome grumbled.

"Personality?" He asked for approval to his answer. Kagome smiled.

"Soo... When can I meet her?"

"To night we'll be at the club... I'll see you then?"

"Oh, you bet!" Miroku began to walk away then stopped.

"Koharu."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Koharu." Then he just continued to walk.

End of small flash back...

"He said you have a wondrous personality!" Koharu blushed. She looked at Miroku and smiled.

"I bet he says that about all the girls he dates." As soon as she said that Kagome looked away as did Miroku. 'Did I say something wrong?' She wondered to her self. 'So much for a great first impression!' She mentally slapped her self.

"I'm going to get a drink you want anything lady's?" Miroku asked kindly. Kagome nodded.

"My usual."

"And you my dear?" She looked as if she was thinking.

"Umm whatever your having will be fine for me." He smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until Kagome piped in.

"So you and Miroku have been going out for a while now?" Koharu nodded.

"Three months, five days, seventeen hours and twenty..." She looked at her watch.

"Oops Thirty nine minutes." She looked up to a surprised Kagome. Koharu laughed.

"I was only kidding. Around three months." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"So how old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"five year deference." Kagome smiled when Koharu just nodded shyly.

"How many guys have you been-" Kagome was cut off when Miroku brought the drinks.

"Now lets not scare off my new friend Kagome." Kagome only smiled grabbing for her drink.

"Well you've must have known her for awhile now... What three months or so?" Miroku nodded taking a sip of his beer. Kagome shook her head. "And you never told me about her?"

"Well I wanted to warn her before she met you." He smiled lifting his beer up as to give her a cheer. She gave him a look of death then stuck her nodes up in the air.

"Humpf. Ashamed of me?" He smiled.

"Nope scared." She laughed.

"Be afraid be very afraid." She said as she shook Koharu's hand. "I hope to see you soon?" Koharu nodded and smiled. Kagome looked at Miroku. "And you Wednesday. I need to talk to you about some vacation days and some news." Miroku nodded.

Kagome walked away drink in hand to the middle of the crowed to dance a little. She needed to get some stress off. And what better way then to dance. Hey maybe she could score a guy that she could bribe to go to her mothers wedding and pretend as if he was madly in love with her.

She moved to the music. Swaying to the beet. He saw her from his chair. Her sent is what caught he's attention first. He watched her as she moved. A few guys managed up enough guts to try to get her to dance with them. She just rejected every single one of them.

She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a tank top that fitted to her top very well. She must have had heels on considering she paced her steps. Making sure she wouldn't trip and fall. Once she reached the middle of the dance floor she closed her eyes and began to dance.

She was like the playful wind that didn't want to be stopped or handled. She was only looking for some time to play, and that's all he wanted to do. Play. He walked up to her grabbing her glass and finishing it off. She watched him do so and only continued to dance. Her harms went above her head as she moved to the next song. He placed his hands on her sides as he moved with her. The only thing she remembered was his golden eyes and he could dance.

Okay how do you like it? Yes I'm pairing Koharu and Miroku. I wrote this thinking of my friends and as you who know Ed does not like Sango and would prefer Koharu. So Ed this is for you! Kagura! If your reading this I will have Sessy and Kagura and that will also be for you! I love all of you who read and review and even those who don't review, And please be nice to me! If you have some advice. Please I'm more than willing to read and take it into consideration, But if your gunna flame me please don't. I know my stories suck and are written only for you guys so please don't down them. To all who already read some of my other work you know! That my spelling and grammar suck! So please. I try to correct my mistakes but, I'm not perfect and will never be so don't shun me for it! I love ya'll and I hope you all enjoy! Love ya'll always!

Ammeirs!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:clears throat: All ya'll know he's soo mine! even though some refuse to let me admit that soo... um hmm I don't care! He's mine! ;)

Chapter title: the hook up

Chapter: two

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

Kagome turned over trying to hide from the sun she pulled the cover over her head but it wouldn't budge. She jerked at it and still no movement came from the cover. Well except the arm that snaked around her waste. Her eyes snapped open. She tossed the arm off herself and stumbled out of the bed. She looked around and noticed this was not her room.

'Oh my head is killing me!' She grabbed the side of the bed to make the bed stop spinning. She looked at the figure that laid in the bed. It was male. He had long silver hair and some kind of ears at the top of his head. He wore only boxers that were black with little dog bones all over them.

Kagome blushed at the sight of his chest. He wasn't extremely built but he looked good. The guy stretched a little before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before saying.

"Morning?" She only pointed at him. Mouth wide open.

"Your that guy I danced with." He got up walking past her whispering something in her ear.

"Put some clothes on." She blushed at what he whispered and even more at what she was wearing. She had only her tank top and her undies. She searched for her skirt finding it hanging on the dressers dowers knob. She wondered how it become shreds.

"What did you do to my skirt? And better yet what am I doing here?" She took in a deep breath trying not to lose it.

He shoved a donut in his mouth and only shrugged. "You got wasted. You were out. I brought you here. Your skirt got torn in the car." Her eyes bugged out.

"What happened in the car?" She snapped.

"It got caught in the door!" He snapped back. "I Should have just left you at the club!" He walked into a dark room slamming the door. She saw the light come on underneath the door. She stomped over swinging the door open. There stood in all his glory the man. In well, nothing. Kagome quickly turned around realizing, that was the bathroom.

He was going to take a shower and then bam! She was there!

"Uhh sorry." She mumbled walking away. She heard the door slam again. 'Oops.' She walked into his room where she had slept looking for something to wear. She found a pair of his pants but they were way to big. The only thing that fit her was his boxers. She shrugged grabbing a pair of black silk ones and putting them on grabbing her shoes and making her way outside.

She passed his mailbox to look inside quickly to find his name. She had stayed with him at least she could know his name. Inuyasha Takahashi was the name on the letters. She then started home.

Luckily he didn't live too far. She jogged home to realize she left her purse at the club. Hopefully Miroku found it. She opened the door that she always seemed to never lock. She went straight for the shower. All of her clothes came off before she reached the bath room. She jumped into the shower.

She hurried and dried off putting on her under garments and a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top. She threw her hair in a messy bun then made her way to the club.

When she arrived she was greeted by Tinker. She was small but dangerous. Kagome smiled and welcomed her as she walked in. She found her way to the back in a sound proof room where Miroku always hid while he worked. He owned this club and three others.

She met Miroku just as she thought.

"Ah Kagome. You finally decided to join us?" Kagome nodded grabbing herself a cup of coffee. Koharu was next to Miroku and he read some papers. "Hangover?"

"Mm hmm." Is all Kagome said and would be all she would say until the coffee kicked in.

"Hi Kagome!" Koharu said cheerfully. Kagome only mumbled something about morning people and being shot.

"Don't worry my dear. Kagome will be with us soon. She doesn't talk until her first cup of coffee is done." Miroku put his arm around Koharu rubbing her arm lightly.

"Okay Kagome! I need to know the clubs finances and did you find anything new that we can do for this place?" Kagome only nodded while sitting down across from Miroku and Koharu. She finished off her cup.

"Okay where ahead of schedule with our finances. We will have extra to maybe hire a band or something instead of a DJ."

"Good." Miroku nodded in approval. "You said you need to talk last night about vacation?" Kagome nodded while pouring herself another cup.

"My mom."

"Yes?"

"She's getting married?"

"Again?"

"Yup! This time she's actually having a wedding. She's invited me and you and your date and mine." Miroku laughed.

"You don't have a date." Kagome nodded.

"Your right."

"Why would your mom get that idea that you would be bringing a date?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe because I told her I've been going steady with a guy for a year now." Miroku began tearing from his laughter. Kagome sent him a death glare.

"What?" Miroku said defensively holding up his hands. "The longest relationship you've had was with Koga. That was what? A few months?" Koharu slapped his chest. "What? Its true."

"As I was saying! I'm supposedly with a guy. And I have no guy to take with me." She sighed. "She always wanted soo much from me. You know to get married and have kids and have a great job that I loved. I have a job the other two were just kind of not happening so I made up a guy. What am I gunna do?"

"Tell her the truth." Koharu suggested.

"No its her wedding. It should be happy. Not depressing because her only daughter lied to her for a year because she couldn't get a guy." Miroku tapped his chin.

"You could take one of my friends."

"If he's anything like you... no thanks."

"He's not... HEY! Any ways his names Inuyasha. I bet I could get him to go with you."

"Hmm I don't know that would be a lot to ask I mea- Hey wait one second! You know Inuyasha?" Miroku nodded.

"I told him to take you home last night when you passed out."

"YOU! How dare you! A guy I don't even know! he could a... I mean! I'm gunna kill you!" Kagome began to chase Miroku around the small room. He hid behind Koharu.

"Koharu I suggest you move." Kagome threatened.

"Hunnie please don't leave me with this crazed person. Kagome maybe another cup of coffee will help... You look tired." He whimpered.

"Move Koharu!" Koharu was being hugged from behind so she couldn't move. Finally Miroku let go and sprung for the door. The door was opened right then he walked into it.

10 minuets later...

"Is he dead?" Kagome asked poking an nonsense Miroku

"Nah he's still breathing."

"I can't believe you knocked em' out cold."

"He shouldn't have ran into the door."

"It's all my fault. All though if I caught him I would have killed him." Kagome grumbled.

"Why? What did he do? Grope you?"

"No he told you to take me home! A guy I don't even know!" Inuyasha only shrugged.

"You rather me left you there?"

"No.. I mean why couldn't Miroku take me home?"

"He was with his new chick." Kagome sighed. Then she smiled evilly. She walked over to the vase of flowers that was in the middle of the table removing the flowers then dumping the water on Miroku's face. Miroku shot up looking around.

"He's awake!" She piped looking over to Koharu. Koharu was at Miroku's side as soon as Kagome said it.

"Miroku thank Kami you're all right!" She hugged him then let go. "I thought you said Kagome and Inuyasha were friends!"

"No I said me and Inuyasha were friends."

"And you just let her go home with one of your friends?" Miroku nodded as if it made since.

"What if something happened to her?" Koharu slightly yelled.

"Its not like I would nave done anything!" Inuyasha yelled. Koharu gave him a look that said back down. Inuyasha fehed.

"But, but, but... nothing happened to Kagome. She's perfectly fine." Miroku stuttered. Kagome sighed.

"He's right nothing happened. I'm fine." Koharu shook her head.

"No! you lied to me." She whispered. "And something soo little. How do I know you don't lie about the big things?" She stood up and walked away. Kagome sighed looking at Miroku mouthing a sorry. Miroku shook him head.

"I shouldn't have lied. I am sorry that I sent you home with Inuyasha. I just wanted to spend time with Koharu and I saw you dancing with him so.." Kagome nodded.

"Its okay. I'll go talk to her."

"No I will. It is my fault."

"Yes but it might be a better idea if she talked to a girl. Plus you may be a smooth talker but this might not be the time to try and woo her." Kagome patted him on the back and walked out of the room into the noisy club and fallowed her out side. She caught up with Koharu as she was getting into her car. Kagome lightly knocked on the window. Koharu rolled it down for Kagome to talk.

"Mind if I come in?" Kagome asked sweetly. Koharu nodded and unlocked the door. Kagome got in and sighed.

"Don't be mad at Miroku. He does with out thinking sometimes." Koharu nodded. "I did, I guess sort of know Inuyasha. I danced with him last night so I guess you could say we knew each other. Listen I know your mad but, its practically my fought as well. I want you to come down and meet my family. Miroku will be going but you don't have to be with him. That way we can get to know each other. My mom is getting married again and told me I could bring a my friend... so?" Koharu looked at her amazed that Kagome had asked her to go.

"But, you barley even know me!"

"So! We can hang out! Tokyo has some of the greatest shopping areas. We can go and just have fun!" Koharu smiled.

"I'd like that."

"Great! I already have plane tickets for four so Miroku can bring one of his friends so he'll leave us alone. So where are you going?" Koharu shrugged.

"Well I'm going home then I'm gunna pack for a while probably enough clothing to last a few weeks. We have to leave tomorrow night. If you want you can come over and keep me company while I pack then we can go and I'll do the same while you pack?" Koharu shrugged. "Oh come on! It'll be fun! I promise." Kagome gave her puppy face. Koharu giggled then nodded. "Okay you can fallow me home." Kagome got out then into her car. Koharu fallowed her home.

Kagome got out as did Koharu. Kagome threw up her hands.

"Oh I forgot to get my purse! Oh well I'll call Miroku and tell him to drop it off latter."Kagome walked into her house dragging Koharu in considering she just stood there when Kagome walked towards her house. Koharu looked around the place was mostly clean except the clothing that laid on the floor. Koharu paid no mind until she looked and saw boxers. Black silky boxers.

"Uh Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome realized what she was looking at. Kagome laughed then realized what it looked like. "You believe me if I told you those were not mine?" Koharu nodded.  
­

"I wouldn't believe you if you told me they were." Kagome laughed as did Koharu.

"My skirt was torn last night so I grabbed a pair of Inuyasha's boxers because I had nothing else to wear." Koharu made and O shape with her mouth.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Miroku suggest that you take Inuyasha?"

"You heard the story. I told my mom I had a date and I don't."

"You lied to your mom?"

"I guess I did. I just couldn't tell her that I couldn't get a guy."

"Oh." Kagome lead Koharu to her room which she started throwing clothing at her to hold so she could toss them in her bag. As Kagome plopped down on it Koharu hurried and zipped it up. Kagome clapped.

"Well I need to call Miroku and make sure to tell him to pack and bring my purse over." Koharu nodded. "Then were off to your house." Koharu nodded. Kagome walked into her kitchen that was practically one with the living room. She found her phone under some bills and letters she had yet to open. She picked up he phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku! Can you bring my purse over here?"

"Umm well I'm actually on my way home. Umm I'll call Inuyasha. I don't think he left yet."

"Okay thanks Miroku. Oh and I got Koharu to come on the trip. So all you have to do is patch it up."

"Thanks Kagome. But, then who are you going to bring?"

"I don't know I think I'll just tell her the truth... maybe."

The voice sighed. "I still might be able to talk Inuyasha into it."

"No thanks Miroku puss I don't think he likes me much."

"I'll talk to him. Well I'm home now so I guess I'll start packing. For how long?"

"I'd say a few weeks you know how momma can get."

"Okay. When's the plane to take off?"

"Tomorrow night around seven."

"Okay We'll be there." He hung up his phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

"What do you want!"

"Listen I need you to do me a few favors."

"What is it now?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Well what do you think another good chapter or boreing? well leave me some love and don't hate! please and thnax!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there all my fellow friends, readers, reviewers and even my lovely flamers! Here isyour new chapter!

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: three

By: Ammeirs

---(preview from last chapter)---

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

---("Listen I need you to do me a few favors." 

"What is it now?" )---

"Okay I guess Inuyasha is dropping off my purse." Koharu nodded. "Hey what's wrong?" Koharu looked up and only shook her head.

"Its nothing."

"Yea right! Okay! Spill! I don't like sad people in my happy house!" Koharu smiled.

"I don't know. It's just Miroku can be soo sweet and I don't know if its too good to be true."

"I knew something was bothering you! Miroku's a great guy! Truly! He is some what of a lecher, but what you see is what you get with him. He is quite good with his words but not always his actions. Like sending me with Inuyasha." Koharu nodded a slight smile graced her lips as she thought.

"Okay why don't you go ahead and go home its getting late. If you want to pack tonight then go ahead and wright down your address and I'll come over as soon as Inuyasha leaves okay?"

"Okay! So your gunna come over right?"

"Sure!" Koharu grabbed a napkin and wrote her address and her phone number. "If there's a change of planes call me."

"Okay." Koharu then left Kagome all alone. She sat down on her couch and turned on her TV. There was nothing to watch. For about an hour she flicked. Finally the door bell rang. She jumped up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw Inuyasha looking around right by the door. He wasn't all that bad looking. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt and black pants. His long silver hair was lightly tied back into a loose braid. He wore a tacky hair bandana that did not match what so ever with his outfit.

"Your purse?" She smiled and grabbed it from him.

"Thanks. I really didn't think it was matching your outfit." He only fehed and some what gave a slight smile.

"Hey. Miroku told me about your mom. If you want. I guess I could go with you, and you know pretend I was your boyfriend. " Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"That's sweet, but I think I should just tell her the truth." She sighed.

"Listen if you need me to do it you better say so now other wise it aint gunna happen! I'll go for a price if you feel guilty about it!"

"You pig! Thats all you want is money! Leave! I don't need you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!" Kagome slammed the door shut and sighed. She should have taken his offer. She was going to have to be at the wedding and supposedly with a date... 'I'm going with Koharu... No! I don't want my own mother to think I'm gay. Hey mom! I couldn't find a boy friend so I have a girlfriend! Yeah! That will work! Not!" She walked slowly to her bedroom throwing her purse on her dresser. She took in a deep breath and let out slowly. She plopped on her bed then noticed that a little piece of paper was sticking out of her purse.

'Had Inuyasha gone threw my purse?' She asked her self walking back towards her dresser and grabbing the small paper. It was folded in half. She unfolded it to see Inuyasha's name and number on it. She smiled to herself. 'Inuyasha must have put this in here knowing I wouldn't tell him in person that I needed him so I can call him!' She thought.

She sat back down on her bed grabbing her cell out of her pocket and dialed the number. It rang once then she hung up.

"I can't do this! Begging like a dog! I wont sink that low... he's probally sleeping anyway so I'll call him in the morning... I am pathetic!" She sighed turning off her light and laying down on her bed thinking that she should have just asked him and got it over with. 'He is good looking... So he doesnt have the best personality, but with time all things can change... right? Who am i kidding! I bairly know him and only need to use him for a little while... I mean I wont have to spend too much time with him... No one would even know! Wait...I would know... Could I live with that? Could I sink that low? No never! I cant...I wont... I wont...'

'I cant believe I'm doing this!' The phone rang... and rang and rang some more. She was just about to put down the phone untill she heard.

"Hello?" The voice asked ruggedly.

"Uhh.. Inuyasha.. Its kagome.. I didnt wake you did I? I can always call back later..." she stammered.

"Kagome? Ah I figured you would call." He said cockly

"Well its not that I need you! I dont need you." She said trying to have some pride.

"Oh? Really? Okay then I guess I'll just hang up?" He said pretending to almost hang up.

"No! Please... Okay maybe I do..." She said confessingly.

"Do what?" He played dumb

"Need you. I'll pay you... I'm desperate." She even said desperately. He smiled over the phone.

"Price?" He asked calmly.

"What sounds good to you?" She questioned nerviously.

"200." He stated plainly.

"What no! 50!"

"150?" He questioned.

"75."She continued to try to lower the price.

"300." He said jokeingly.

"100. Thats my last price." She said angerly

"Deal."

"Deal."

"So what now?"

"Well, Umm..."

"What all have you told you mom?"

"Well we've been together for a while and you are wonderful to me. You bring me flowers and candy and are always happy to see me."

"Wow I seem like a dream come true." He said mocking her.

"Hey!" They both laughed.

"Does she what your boyf- well. Me. I look like?"

"No. Never told her that just that you were a beautiful person and that we hardly fight." He laughed again.

"Sounds to me like I'm your dream come true fairy tale you made up." She giggled nerviously.

"Yeah pretty much..." He sighed.

"Really?" He asked. Goofing around. " Kami I'm none of those!" He laughed. They talked for hours! About things shes told her mom and just things all around. What they shared in commen and what they didn't even a little of their past. They actually had fun talking to each other.

"Wow its three A.M." She yawned.

"Tired?"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Too bad."

"Huh! Hey!" They laughed.

"Well good night then. Kagome."

"Good night Inuyasha." She smiled to herslef as he hung up and as did she. She held the phone to her chest and smiled agian. 'Wow... He's actually kinda sweet in a mean kinda way. If that even makes since,' She giggled to herself. 'This might actually be nice... Maybe we'll become good frineds... Maybe... Whoa whoa Kagome! You aren't even dateing him...well sorta kinda... Gah! Go to bed Kagome!' She laid down curled up into a ball and fell asleep into a nice deep sleep...

Good chapter? I thought so:) Inuyasha and Kagome starting to know each other! Thats beautiful... lol maybe not so great... well leave me some love


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know I know. I haven't posted anything in forever, but I just got a random spurt to type. So, I shall type and you shall review? Please! It makes me want to type more! -

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: four

By: Ammeirs

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

She woke up from the glaring son shinning right into her chocolate brown eyes. Yawning she threw her arms in the air to stretch knocking off her phone on her night stand. She groaned rolling over, and picking it up to see that she had missed calls. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. Sitting up she ran a hand threw her hair as she called the number back.

"Hello?" A worried voice said. Kagome shook her head trying to place the voice with a face. Then it hit her.

"Koharu!" She gasped. "Oh, I'm soo sorry! I was talking to Inuyasha, and I forgot to call." She said apologetic. "I should have called-" Koharu cut her off.

"Oh, thank goodness! Kagome, you never called so I was worried. Is every thing okay?" Koharu said quickly.

"Oh, yeah, every things fine." She said looking on the wall of her room to see a clock. "Oh my! Is it really three?" She said with an unhappy groan.Koharu paused then answered.

"Yeah, Why?" She asked walking around her room getting the last minuet things that she thought she might need. Kagome slowly got up and walked into the bath room.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the air port. I need to take a shower." She said turning on the water. Koharu nodded even thought she knew Kagome wouldn't see her on the other side, but it was a habit.

"Sure, yeah, see you soon." She said happily. "Bye Kagome." She said as she hung up the phone. Kagome undressed quickly to jump onto the shower. Washing her hair she closed her eyes, and for some odd reason she saw Inuyasha's face. Smiling to herself she wondered what he was doing that very moment. She shrugged it off, and continued her shower. No more than twenty minuets later she was out and dressed. Wearing a jade green top that came down to a V with long sleeves that flared out at the ends, and buttoned down the front. Clinging to her body it showed off her nice curves that she had on her top half.

Walking threw her room she grabbed her suit case plopping it next to the door rubbing her hand on her pair of dark blue faded jeans. Looking around her apartment she nodded feeling that she had everything to keep her satisfied while being over her moms house. Walking over to her room once more to grab her cell phone she looked for the piece of paper with Inuyasha's number on it. Finding it had slipped underneath her bed while she was striping her room of her things she dialed it. It rang only two times before a sleepy voice answered it.

"Hmm?" The voice said groggy. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Inuyasha? Were you sleeping?" She asked innocently. He sighed and rubbed his face still half asleep.

"Mmmhmm..." He answered almost dozing back to sleep.

"You do know that the plane is leaving in..." She looked at her clock again. "One hour, and it takes a half an hour to get out the air port." She said with a smile knowing he wasn't the slightest bit of prepared. Shooting out of bed he walked to the bath room.

"I'll be there." He said a little more awake followed by a click of the phone proving that he had hung up.

Kagome smiled and shut her cell phone and placed it in her front pocket. She couldn't help, but think about him. He was very handsome, and needed to mature a little bit more, but with a little work it wouldn't be half bad. She smiled as she did her hair quickly throwing some moose in it, and walking out the door with her bag in her hand. Locking the door behind her she dragged her bag to her car. Unlocking the trunk she tossed her very heavy bag in the trunk, and shut it. Taking in a deep breath of air she unlocked her car doors and got in.

Starting her car she backed out of her driveway carefully as she turned her car then put it into drive, and she was off. She rolled down her window making her hair fling all around in the wind. Stopping at astoplights there was a lot of people out, although it was a little after rush hour, and a few more people were out then she hopped. Once the light turned green she started to press lightly on her gas.

It took around forty five minuets to get to air port. She got out of her car walking around to the trunk to get her bag, and rolled into the airport with her. Her bags were taken away from her to go threwsecurity then to be put on the plane. She looked around in the waiting room where she saw Miroku. She waved him down with a smile.

"Hey." She said as she walked up to him as she placed her hands in her pants. "Did Koharu ever show up yet?" She asked looking around to see Inuyasha sitting down in one of the chairs half asleep. "Morning Inuyasha." She said chirpily.

Looking up at her he gave her a groan, and then looked back down, and used his hat that he was wearing to make sure his eyes were semi covered. Shaking her head and smiled. "He's not a day time person either." She said looking atMiroku. He nodded and smiled also looking around.

"Have you two talked?" Kagome asked in a low voice to see Miroku looked worried and shook his head.

"No..." He said looking down when he saw her walking towards the group.

She smiled. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm running late. I didn't know how long it took to get here." She said as she walkd over and stood text to Kagome looking to Miroku. "Hey..." She said shyly.

Miroku smiled at her shyness finding it very attractive and answered, "Hi." in a very calm voice.

"All boarding for flight to Tokyo." An attendant said sweetly. Kagome smiled and was glad to break the silence that was going on between the two. "Thats us! Lets go!" Kagome said as she grabbed Koharu's wrist and pulled her with her. Walking past the flight attendant that gladly took all the tickets and on to the long walk before entering the plane. It must have been a very slow day for going to Tokyo, because there was only like twenty other people on the plane with them. Finding their seatsKagome realized that Inuyasha was supposed to sit next to her. She looked to Koharu when she sat down making sure she was okay.

Nodding Koharu took the window seat as did Kagome. Kagome peaked her head threw the crack between the seats. "Hey!" She joked just as Inuyasha took the seat next to her. She looked at him to see him yawn and see a pair of fangs. "Whoa!" She said as she stuck a finger in his mouth to feel it. "Wow! You have fangs!" She said as she tapped it with her finger then again a little too hard. He left his mouth open until he started to taste blood. "Ouch!" She said pulling her hand from his sharp tooth to her face. "Those are really sharp!" She said in a whine. Smiling he shook his head.

"Serves you right for sticking your hand in my mouth." She said looking over her child like acts as she waved her finger around. "It stings." She said in a childish voice. Sighing he took her hand, placing it in front of his face so he could have a good look at the small prick.

"Let me see." He said as he looked at her finger as she pointed it right between his eyes. "Its just a small prick. You'll be just fine." He said with a smile as he put it in his mouth. Running his finger over it he could have swore he heard a small gasp. Doing it again to see if it would create the same response, but this time she just bit her lip lightly. "There." He said as he gave her back her hand. "All better."

Looking at her finger it had stopped bleeding. "Thanks." She said as she placed her hands in her lap. "How come you have such sharp teeth?" She asked looking up at him. He was wearing a plain black hat. She then looked him over to see that he was wearing a black dress shirt unbuttoned with amatching black undershirt, and a pair of large baggy dark blue jeans. She smiled looking back into his eyes. He shrugged.

"Guess I was just born with it." He said as she rested his seat back and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She said lightly.

"What?" He asked annoyed as he opened one eye to her.

"Thanks alot for this. I mean I really appreciate it a lot." She said as she looked at his opened eye, and even her smile said thank you.

She fehed and shrugged. "Your paying me." He said as he closed his eye again and pretend to sleep. Kagome leaned back in her chair as well and decided to do the same.

After Miroku sat down Koharu stared out the unmoving plane. Miroku glanced over at her once more. She then turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Its okay." She said knowing that his looks were only of concern, and apologetic. He gave out an content sigh and leaned over to kiss her which met her cheek. He gave her a look of confusion before it clicked.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile as she turned to him and then let him gently peck her lips. After that they had scooted as close as they could removing the arm rest between the two and cuddling to fall asleep. It was going to be a long plane ride so why not get some sleep.

Inuyasha had laid there pretending to sleep for who knows how long, and slowly opened his eyes once he saw that Kagome's head had drifted off her seats cushion, and onto his shoulder. He smiled to himself, and gently pushed it back on her own side. He sighed thinking about all that he was about to get into. He was going to escort this girl to her mothers wedding, and pretend that he actually likes her, and even loves her. How was he going to pull that one off? Who knows, and if she is anything like his mother... She would know once she saw them together if they were in love. He sighed once more. Even if he wanted to sleep he couldn't.

Everything that scrambled threw his mind was starting to bring on a very bad headache. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples he tried to be rid the pain in his head from thinking, but it was failing to do anything, but make his concentration on all the things he was getting into more clear. He was screwed. He heard a small moan as he opened his eyes to seeKagome move ever so slightly and soon her eyes were open. She blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes thinking back to her dream. It was aboutInuyasha, and when she woke up in his arms, but this time she wasn't angry at all, and he had... dog ears.

Smiling she yawned and looked at him in the eyes noticing him rubbing his temples her smile turned into a frown. "Headache?" She asked as she scooted up in her chair and got a little more comfortable. He only nodded and looked at her, which brought another thing to mind. How could he take money from her. It was almost too cruel to stoop that low and take money from a girl that was only trying to make her mother happy. What kind of person was he, and what would happen when she found out what he was. She might be disgusted, and then finding out something like that might cause a fight, and a couple going together as far as she had told her mother should already know these things about each other.

Were they supposed to be initiate? Oh sure he had had a few very short relationships that were very intimate, but this was no one night stand. This was some what serious...

"Hey...Inuyasha..are you okay?" Kagome asked as she waved her hand passed his face a few time before he snapped out of his deep thought. He gave her non expression look then just nodded.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly that made her feel as if he was being cold towards her. She nodded and shrugged wondering if she maybe had done something wrong. She looked down into her lap then behind her looking over the sleepingcouple. She envied them. They looked so happy, and the most important thing there was love between the two. She sighed wanting soo bad what they had and then looked back at Inuyasha. She giggled to herself as she thought about her dream once more. "I think every time I see you you are wearing some form of head covering." His eyes grew wide as his heart started to beat a little faster as he only shrugged trying to play it cool.

"I like hats." He said, and that was all he said before close his eyes once more to try to throw out all those thoughts that continued to run threw his mind. The last thing he wanted her to know was that he was ahanyou . Sure, he knew she had seen them once before, but it was very briefly and with a hang over. He felt something going for his head and quickly opened his eyes. There he sawKagome reaching for his hat. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly as her eyes grew wide being surprised at how he caught her in the act of trying to take his hat.

"I wanted to try it on." She pouted as she stared at the hat. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I like my hat." He said as he again closed his eyes trying to whipped the smile away that pulled on his lips from yet another child like moment that he had with her. He had to admit that she was veryattractive , but maybe too much to get involved with. He sighed knowing that it was going to be too much... He didn't want to do it anymore. Money or no money...

"Kagome..." He said looking towards her. She smiled looking at him.

"Were almost here." She said with a smile as she looked out the window. "See." She said leaning back and pointing. He nodding knowing whatTokyo looked like. Have growing up there he yet had another regret for going.

"I can't do this." He said plainly as he sat back in his seat. She looked at him with a questionable look. "I don't think I can pretend to be in love with you when I would never be..." The words he said hurt her more that she ever thought they would. She looked down to her lap and nodded trying to force back her tears. He was the only reason she was looking forward to this. Her mother would have been so excited to find such a good looking and wellsuccessful man in her life. She blinked the tears out quickly and nodded putting on a fake smile.

"Okay, its fine. I understand completely. I should have never asked you to do this." She said as she then looked back out of the window. Seeing her fake smile and smelling her salty tears that were almost appearing in her eyes made him feel like dirt, but he was being honest. He knew that he wasn't up for anything like what she was going to get him into. The 'Fasten your seatbelt' sign came on as she and Inuyasha did. Then the announcement came up telling the sleeping people to do so as well. The landing was very smooth and they were soon off the plane.

Kagome was very happy to get off the plane. Any longer her but would have fallen asleep. Getting on the ground to stretch her legs she walked a little bit astray looking around. She found her bag and then took a seat waiting for the rest of the group. She closed her eyes, and wondered what she could come up with. She heard some one speak her name verysoftly. Opening her eyes she saw a man approaching her. He was an older man. He was American with golden brown eyes, and a great smile. Looking to be in his upper thirties he was very built, and dressed to kill. Kagome blinked a few times as the man approached her and placed his had out to meet hers. She smiled and shook his had.

"I'm Kiru." He said and she nodded with a little more understanding now. "Your mother sent me to pick you up, and your friends. I see you didn't bring your friends?" She looked around.

"Yeah, I did. I just don't know where they are." She said with a small nervous chuckle.

"What about that boy your mother has told me soo much about." He asked as he also looked around as if he was going to help her look around even though he had no clue who to look for.

Sighing Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no, He couldn't-" She was cut off when a arm draped around her shoulders.

"Couldn't find my bag." He said as he smiled and lent his hand out to the older man. "Inuyasha." He said confidently. It was returned by a smile and a shake.

"Kiru." He said as Miroku, and Koharu also found the group with their bags. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with watery eyes that said 'thank you.' It was retuned by a kiss on her forehead. Kiru looked at the two and smile. "Your mother was getting worried that you wern't going to bring this mystery man." He said with a suspicious look, but shook it off as he met the other two in the group, and then lead them to his car to take them home.

Oh my! I actually updated! Aren't you proud of me! So, tell me what you think! Suggestions, and any kind of inspiration would be greatly appreciated. Please review. Love ya'll Ammiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! Surprised I updated so soon?!?! I know I am! I was really surprised that people are actually reading this! That makes me happy. So here y'all go! -. So, please review.

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: Five

By: Ammeirs

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

The drive home was an awkward one. No one was talking. Miroku, and Koharu were cuddled in each others arms once again, and Inuyasha staring out the backseat window looking as if he wanted to just jump out. Kagome sighed and looked at Kiru who was driving, and sitting right next to her. Looking around the large car it was a Toyota matrix. A 'soccer moms car' St what it looked like. Not too long after the car pulled into a drive way to reveal a large shrine. Kagome smiled remembering all her memories in the shrine. looking back at every one she smiled.

"Were here!" She said happily as she poked Koharu in the side, and the Miroku. Koharu squirmed a little and nodded with a smile and Miroku just looked at her as if she was a silly child. Turning to Inuyasha with her pointer finger ready she looked at him, but decided not to even try to poke him. Considering the look he was given her was 'Poke me. You die.'. She turned around and opened her door walking around to the trunk to get her bag out.

The color of the car stood out very well in the sun, and even looked a more beautiful shade of blue. She waited for every one else to grab their belongings, and then started their long journey up the shrine steps. Kagome, being use to climbing the things often when she use to come and go from school, but the others except Inuyasha were some what breathy once they reached the top.

"Home sweet home." She said happily as she approached the door. Sliding it open she was then tackled to the ground. Glomped if you will. "Wha!" She said on her way down to her butt.

"Kagome!" She smiled as she recognized the voice, and hugged back warmly. It was a young male around the age of thirteen with bright red hair and a small tale. Inuyasha had sensed him way before he had attacked Kagome with hugs, but was very surprised to find another demon in the house hold.

"Shippo. Its soo nice to see you." She said as she stood up with him still hugging her with force of never wanting to let go. For a young boy he was very short, and very clingy when it came to Kagome. She looked over her friends turning Shippo to see them before her introduction. "You remember Miroku?" She asked looking down at him.

Nodding he smiled. "Hello Miroku."

Miroku placed his arm around Koharu. "This ones mine." He said with a wink and Shippo giggle. Shippo had a way with getting girls to fall all over him. It was mostly from his magic tricks, and how small and adorable he was. Shippo turned to Inuyasha and let out a small growl.

"Shippo! Be nice." She said as she set him down on the ground. "Thats Inuyasha. My boyfriend." She said happily which made Shippo give off another small growl. It took every thing Inuyasha had in his power not to growl back, but give a knowing grin to why he was growling. Shippo had taken Kagome as his. Pack female. Either it was mother, a sister, or a mate. Shippo felt threatened by him. Shippo pulled on Kagome's pant leg as he shook his head.

"Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..." She looked down finally at Shippo.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked bending down so she could be eye to eye with him. He only shook his head once more. "Well, what is it?" She said again.

"He's not your boyfriend, Kagome. I don't smell him on you at all..." He said before her eyes grew large. Shippo was a demon, and he could smell that? She picked him up and smiled at him then at Inuyasha asking for help. Blinking a few time before he realized that Kagome needed help to make up something about it he walked over to her smoothly and placed his arm around her waist.

"Thats because I have yet to claim her." He said with a wink that gave Kagome chills down her entire body, and a nice blush to appear. The kitsune wanted to just pounce on the larger man and attack him even though there was no chance in hell that he could beat him. Inuyasha chuckled at his failed attempt to taunt him with his demonic energy that tried to reach him and be strong in saying back off.

Inuyasha was just about to send him a shot of his own that would surly knock the brat on his butt, but stopped once an older lady walked out and hugged him. He was surprised as ever to be hugged and his eyes grew as he looked down at the lady that was just a little shorter than Kagome, and made him look quite tall compared to every one else except Miroku who was about the same height.

"Its soo nice to finally meet you." She said with a smile as she looked up at Inuyasha. "Oh, Kagome. He's a keeper." She said with a wink. "He's very cute! Just as you said." She said with a smile as she walked over to hug her daughter. "Kagome, you look wonderful. Have you been eating properly?" She said grabbing her skinny arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and with a smile she said.

"Yes, mom. I eat! Oh, and this is Inuyasha." She said to give her mom to call the so called boyfriend of her.

He mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, you two will have adorable children." She said which made Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes go wide.

"No, no, no mama... We don't planning on havening children..."Kagome stuttered.

"Ever." Inuyasha cut in which made Kagome's mom and Kagome give him a dirty look.

"Kagome, dear. Your going to have to talk to him about that." She said sternly before turning to Miroku and smiling. "Miroku! Its soo nice to see you again!" She said as she walked up and hugged him. "and who is this?" She said taking the girls hands in her own. "She's very pretty." She said looking at Miroku waiting for her name.

"My names Koharu." The girl said shyly which earned her a hug.

"Well, I bet you all are exhausted." She said with a smile as she ushered all of the guest into the house. "Kagome, I set your room up for you and.. Inuyasha was it?" She said with a smile then looked at Miroku. "You and Koharu can have my room." She said with a smile. "I'm staying the night over Kiru's. So, we don't have a full house. Souta will be home soon, and Shippo you behave and let the love birds have some privacy." Kagome blushed hard at the words and when she looked up at Koharu she realized she was as well. Shippo pouted for a second then nodded. "Yes, ma' am." He said before walking back into the house.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha worriedly, and he returned to look with a slight grin. She playfully slapped his arm as she shot him a glare. "Don't get any ideas..." She said as she started to walk into the house with her bag. Watching her walk into the house he chuckled and grabbed his things. "Too late." he said as he followed.

Walking up behind her up past a few doors. One that had to be another bedroom, and a bathroom, then maybe another bed room? He looked around on the walls. Pictured hung of the family always with no male figure in it. Finally he reached a door at the end of that hall which Kagome opened and left the door open as she walked in. "Shut the door on your way in." She said as she walked to her bed and tossed her things on it. Inuyasha did as he was told then joined his thing with hers as he took a seat in her computer chair.

"Okay, I'm not sleeping in the same room with you." She said plainly. "You can sleep on the couch once mom leaves. Inuyasha shrugged then shook his head."What?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing. Its just... Were not going to look like a real couple if we don't sleep in here together. She will be back in the morning. Don't you think she will ask questions? I have a feeling she thinks were screwing." He said with a smirk.

Kagome blushed looking around trying to advert her eyes and think. He was right. It wouldn't be a believable relationship. "No, she doesn't!" She said defensively of her virginity.

"Sure she does. Why do you think she wanted us to share your room?" He asked with a raised eye brow loving her reactions to his words. She only shook her head and smiled trying to play along so maybe she would stop feeling like her face was on fire.

"Oh, yeah. I really think my mom wanted us to screw tonight so I can pop out a grandchild for her." She said as she rolled her eyes as the sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "So, I sleep in here. With you." He said with a smile eying the bed. "Its...small..." He said with another smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You get the floor." She said with her arms crossed.

"Oh, okay... then I'll just go ask your mom for some extra blankets..." Kagome nodded as he stood up. "and tell her that my girlfriend refuses to sleep in the same bed with me... in fact... you know what?" He said turning to her. "I think I'll tell her the whole thing." He said with a nod. "Yeah, I tell her all about 'us'." He said as he then turned around with a large grin across his face. Reaching for the door handle he heard her move, and ran for the door. She planted her back against the door and shook her head.

"No, Okay. I'm sorry. We... can share the bed..." She said threw gritted teeth.

Smiling he stepped closed and was only maybe inches away from her now. "Oh, how thoughtful. Why the change of mind, dear?" He asked saying 'dear' with a hint playfulness.

Looking away with a small blush she could feel her heart beat grow faster. "You know why..." She said in almost a whisper. He only shook his head.

"No, I don't know. I think you should tell me. Do you want me to... Babe?" He said tauntingly as his face started getting closed and closer until his cheek was next to hers and his lips brushing against her skin. He could hear her breath becoming faster as well her heart beat, and could even detect a hint of lust rising from her. He grinned loving the smells of her.

She placed her hands on his chest at an attempt to push him away, but it failed as soon as she felt a small growl of disapproval grumble from his chest. The sound, and the feel had made her feel almost paralyzed. She sighed. "I want you to..." She said in a small whimper praying that he would back away from her after she said it. He pulled his head back so it was in front of her. He stared into her eyes with his golden ones.

Feeling as if she was becoming lost into the golden whirl pools of eyes that Inuyasha carried so proudly. She was almost soo into them she didn't feel the light bump that hit her when the door open, but thankfully it did tear her eyes away, but unwillingly.

"Kagome, dear." She heard a voice say. She shook her head and pushed Inuyasha back gently so that she could open the door.

"Yes, Moma?" She said feeling another blush take over her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Her mother said with a happy smile. Kagome shook her head feriously.

"No, we were... just talking..." She stuttered as Inuyasha walked up to her and nodded.

"Yeah, we were just... talking. Weren't we?" He said close to her ear making her whole body feel helpless again. She nodded dumbly as Mama Higerashi grinned ear to ear and nodded.

"Right... Well, I only wanted to say good bye and good night. Help yourself to the house Inuyasha. I'll be back around ten." She said in a morning as she slowly shut the door. As soon as the door was almost closed all the way Kagome shot Inuyasha a very dirty look.

"What?" He said holding up his hands in defense. Just then Moma poked her head in once more causing Kagome to quickly change her foul look to a happy smile.

"Don't do any thing I wouldn't do." She said with a wink.

"Moma!" Kagome said with a small giggle. "Good night, Moma. Good bye." She said as she closed the door to shut all the way.

"I like her." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the bed and laid down whit his arms behind his head. Kagome shook her head.

"Don't start." She said as she walked over to her dresser grabbing a pair of night shorts and a tank top thankfully she still fit into all of her high school day clothes, and most of them she left there in case she would visit. She hoped she would have more than she did, but she was always busy...

Inuyasha laughed and closed his eyes. "I won't peak." He said with a smile. She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm not changing in here." She said with a laugh as if she couldn't believe he had just said that.

He shrugged sitting up as he opened his eyes. "Why not? I've already seen you." He said which created her to blush. "Don't flatter yourself. Your not that good looking." He said as he laid back down with his eyes closed.

How could some one go to flirting, to flattering, and then hit rock bottom as to say something so mean. Grabbing the nearest thing she could find she threw it at his head. Not realizing it was one of her old trophies that hit him square between the eyes. Inuyasha sat up quickly covering his head where the object had hit.

"What in the hell was that for!?" He yelled.

"Your such a baka!" She said as she stormed out of the room walking into the bath room and changed quickly. She returned shortly to see a glaring man staring as if he was waiting for her to return. Rolling her eyes she grabbed one of the pillows and tossing it next to the bed then a small blanket. Inuyasha looked at the floor then back up at Kagome taking the chance to look her over. In her shorts it made her legs look even longer, and very nice figure that curved at her hips where her shirt met her shorts but letting a little skin show. The top curved to her top very nicely, and with out a bra on it still did her justice.

"Whats that for?" He asked looking down on the floor then again up to her trying to not look her over again, but it was hard. She didn't say anything, but she laid down and covered herself up on the hard floor. Curling into a ball so the small blanket could cover her completely.

"If you want the bed then fine. You can get the bed, and my mom will think we both slept in it." She said as she closed her eyes. She heard him sigh before she felt herself being picked up and placed on the bed.

"Stop being such a wench. I should just let you sleep down there for throwing that damn thing at my head, but what kind of man would I be." he said as he then laid on the floor. She looked down at him almost feeling guilty. It was really nice of him to let her have the bed, and even take the floor and not tell her mother. She sighed once more, but he did call her ugly practically and a wench. He shouldn't even get a blanket! She looked up at the sealing noticing that the light was still on. She got up and walked over to turn it off to see Inuyasha on the floor with his clothes on, and curled in a little ball. His long silver hair laid against the pillow and reached to fan the floor. She sighed again.

"Inuyasha." She said in a low voice, but there was no answer. "Inuyasha." She said again a little louder which earned her a groan he was already asleep she smiled as she turned off the light and walked back to her bed taking one of the larger blankets and covering him up with it then crawling under her own and she closed her eyes and reflected the whole day smiling to herself. Sure, he didn't find her attractive, but hell... that didn't mean she couldn't find him attractive.

Miroku walked around the room then turned off the light looking at Koharu just before to see her getting cozy in the bed. "Koharu, I will sleep on the couch." He said and almost walked out until he heard a small voice.

"No, Miroku. Stay." She said with a smile even though the darkness hid it he could almost feel it. "I trust you." She said as the bed coverings moved a little. Miroku smiled and crawled in bed next to her placing an arm around her and he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Koharu. For trusting me." He said with a smile and kissed her forehead. She leaned into the kiss and then was soon fast asleep feeling safe, and warm in his arms.

Okay! What do you think!? I staid up to 5 in the morning typing this up, and I'm going to go pass out now! Hope you like! Love Y'all Ammeirs. Please review. -


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: Six

By: Ammeirs

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

"Kagome..." She heard some one say, but she refused to answer. "Kagome..." The voice said again. Rolling over covering her head with a pillow. "Kagome!" She jumped up from her bed.

"What!?!?" She yelled looking around not seeing anyone. Rubbing her eyes she heard a moan. Looking over the side of her bed to see a waking man lying on her bed room for.

"Kagome! I'm coming in in the count of three. You need to wake up!" She heard the voice yell again. "One!" Kagome then realized it was her mother.

"Inuyasha!" She said in a loud whisper, but all she got was a moan.

"Two!"

"Please Inuyasha! Wake up!"

"Three! I'm coming in!" Walking in she looked on the bed to find no one on it. Her eyes slowly worked down to the floor to see a sleeping Kagome on top of a half awake Inuyasha. He moaned something that was too hard to understand.

"Oh... I almost feel bad for waking them up..." Moma said, but then shrugged walking over to Kagome and slapping her on her butt.

"Ugh! Moma!" She said in a whine as she rolled off the man and lied next to him with her leg still plopped across his lower abdomen. "I'm sorry. You two must of had a big night." She teased which earned her a glare. She chuckled a little. "Don't worry I did too." She said as she was on her way out.

"Moma!" Kagome said disgustingly.

"What...?" She said innocently. "Get up. Dresses today, and don't forget to tell Koharu I need her measurements. I got a dress ordered for her, but I'm not sure how well its going to fit." She said with a grin as she shut the door. Inuyasha's eyes opened once the door shut.Kagome was staring at the door not realizing she was still half on top of Inuyasha.

"Kagome...why are you on me?!" Inuyasha said aggravated to have her elbow digging into his side. She looked down and jumped up.

"Oh, Moma came in... you wouldn't wake up..." He shook his head and laid back down now that she was off of him and soon was back in sleepy land. Rolling her eyes she grabbed an outfit and was out the door to the bath room to take a shower then change into a pair of snug fitting blue jeans, and a zip up hoodie that was also very snug. Forgetting an undershirt she just wore it zipped up low enough to show just a little cleavage, but high enough to not feel like a completely slut. Walking back into the hall she bumped into Miroku. She took a few steps back to regain her balance then looked up to see and bare chested Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku. Sorry. I didn't mean to knock into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said with a bright smile trying not to look over his very nice chest. He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, Kagome. Its no bother. How was your night with Inuyasha?" He asked with a hint of suggestion of them doing something. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Yes, Miroku. It was fine. He was very nice about it and slept on the floor." She said as she passed him ever so slightly and and then was stopped by an arm that rested on the wall to the left of her so she could not pass.

"If he does anything to hurt you Kagome... You let me know." He said seriously feeling protective over Kagome, but not like any thing as the woman that took his heart, but as an older brother figure. Yes, he knew Inuyasha for some time now and didn't take him for someone that would take advantage of this kind of situation, but he did know that Inuyasha would not miss a chance with a beautiful girl, and that was what Kagome was. Growing up with her. She was not what you call beautiful, but time had done her justice.

Her body was most defiantly one of a womans now, and might even have some more growing to do, but if he didn't know Koharu, and didn't think of Kagome as a sister he would had been one of the first to jump her way. With a fond smile Kagome nodded her head and moved his arm to walk back to her room, but stopped half way there, and turned around once more.

"Oh, Miroku. Tell Koharu we need to try on bride maid dresses today, and Moma needs her sizes." Miroku nodded as he walked into the bath room, and Kagome finished her way into her room. Inuyasha was stretched out on the floor sleeping. Kagome smiled down at the sleeping man as she grabbed a green tank top then closed her drawer gently making the smallest of noises sure that it couldn't have woken him even though he did move just a little. She started to tip toe out of her room then remember that Miroku was in the bath room. She cursed lightly under her breath then slowly closed her door looking at Inuyasha. She walked closer to him then waved a hand in front of his eyes. Satisfied that he was asleep she quickly took off her hoodie and placed on her tank top as quickly as she could then threw her hoodie back on not realizing there was a man with a half open eye that watched then closed it quickly once she turned back to him.

Miroku walked out of the main bathroom after brushing his teeth since the bath room in the room didn't have any toothpaste. With only a towel on he walked into the room he had previously slept in. Koharu was sitting on the bed already have taken a shower and changed into an outfit she smiled once Miroku joined her once more in the room feeling lonely for a short amount of time. She smiled with a slight blush realizing he wasn't dressed in much of nothing, but only a towel that was wrapped loosely around his hips. Glancing over his body she looked into his eyes.

"Back." He said with a smile noticing her blush, and her shyness to his body. Approaching her slowly he looked over her to see her in a pair of Bermuda shorts and a snug black shirt that had a random band group on it. Leaning over and placing his face just in front of hers to look into her eyes. "You look beautiful as always." He said in a whisper before he looked down to her lips and his lips was gently on hers to make her blush even more. Pulling away he smiled as she had her eyes closed and her lips slightly puckered as if she hadn't noticed that he had already pulled away.

Slowly when she opened her eyes she smiled and looked away. "You have to try on a brides maid dress, and Miss. Higurashi needs your sizes." He said as he walked over to his bag of clothing and then once grabbing what he was happy with he walked into the bedrooms small bathroom before dropping his towel and giving a nice flash of his very nice shaped butt, and making Koharu blush again and look the other way. 'Oh my...' She thought to herself as her blush spread all across her face.

3 3 3

Kagome sighed once more as she was sitting down at the kitchen table stirring her coffee with a small spoon. Resting her head on her fist as she propped herself on her elbow. She looked around the empty kitchen. It had been a long day for the whole group. First trying on the brides maid dresses. It was a total mess. She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of every thing that had happened. She sighed closing her eyes and playing back the days activities.

xoxo

Arriving at the bridal shop Miss. Higurashi was the first to get out of the car and the first inside the building. She was practically glowing as she looked at all the gowns. Walking to the counter as Kagome walked in with Kohaku as the boys followed shortly behind them.

"Why did we have to come again?" Inuyasha said with a short yawn which got him three dirty looks from the happy women that were excited about trying on their dress'. He looked at them with a confused look and shrugged. "Whatever." He whispered under his breath as he looked away to find the floor looking rather interesting.

A lady walked behind the counter carrying each gown wrapped in a white bag then another carrying another one that was slightly longer. "Right this way." The girl carrying the three white bags said in plain tone. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her face was strict. Looking like a school teacher with a black skirt that reached just passed her knees and a tucked in white strait ironed shirt. She walked in her high heels as her hips swayed purposely and turned once they reached they reached a large white room. Smiling at the guys Kagome and Koharu looked at each other with the same expression. Their eye brow raised at the girls smile, and even more after she spoke. "Here you guys go." She said as she handed Miss. Higurashi the gowns as did the other girl then walked off never taking her eyes from Inuyasha.

Looking back he couldn't help, but look at the woman pass him with her sultry smile, and with her eyes he could feel her practically undressing him with her eyes. Kagome looked at her walk by and felt a random urge to kill that girl. She quickly flew the urge away as she grabbed the gown that said her name on it and walked to the only one of the changing rooms besides the brides changing room that was located the large white room. Koharu grabbed the other and Miss. Higurashi walked happily in the large brides changing room. Letting Koharu change first. she soon came out she smile holding the dress.

"It fits wonderful." She said with a smile and opened the door wider for Kagome.

"That's good. I'm glad. Moma didn't even have your measurements until a few minutes ago. Thank goodness she ordered a dress that fits you." She said with a smile.

Nodding Koharu looked over to where Kagome's mother walked out of the large changing room. "Uh huh. Its perfect fit..Wow..." She said in awe.

Kagome almost walked into the changing room to change, but then saw her mother walk out. Her dress was formed fitting as it hugged her breasts with the off the shoulder sleeves that were only about three inches thick. The dress snugged around her waist where a small light blue ribbon tired around her waist and tied in the back for a bow leaving the left over ribbon sweep down the dress to the floor, and down to her thighs before loosening up and gently flowing to the ground with a train that was only about a two feet long, and her heels were the same color as the off white color off the dress even though you wouldn't be able to see them under the long dress.

"Wow, mom, you look great." Kagome said as she walked towards her hearing a growling sound. Looking down at her belly she rubbed it with a blush as the two boys who were sitting down on the waiting chairs trying to look not bored, looked up at the gurgle. "Whoops." Kagome said shyly. "I didn't eat anything yet." She said as she looked at her mother again. "Moma..." She said with a smile seeing the happy glow that her mother had when she was happy.

"So? I look good then?" She said spinning in a small circle, and Kagome and Koharu nodded.

"Yes, you look beautiful Moma." Kagome said as she stepped back shaking her head not thinking she would be at another wedding of her mothers and seeing her mother looking even more beautiful and happier than before than last one, and just then she said a small prayer that it would work out this time, not knowing how much more her mother could take with another heartache. Moma nodded and smile.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Koharu chirped as she clapped her hands at the show.

"I know." She said with a little confidence as she walked back to the changing room. "Kagome, dear." She heard her Mother call from the closed white door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the door.

"I think were going to head over to the small pizza place next door. Want us to just order you something and meet us over there or do you want us to wait for you?" Kagome heard her mother ask.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead, and I'll make sure this fits okay, and I'll head over there that way maybe it will be made by the time I get there." Kagome said happily walking over to an empty changing room. Inuyasha glanced up from his boring magazine to see Kagome walk into the small room and shut the door behind her. Shaking his head he smiled to himself.

"Easy Inuyasha." Miroku said not taking his eyes off his also non-entertaining magazine.

Looking up Inuyasha tried to play it dumb. "Feh, she ain't my type." He said placing the magazine back on the small table next to the others which were mostly about woman's life. 'How to lose ten pounds' and 'How to make your man hott for more.' Chuckling at the titles as he tried to ignore the stare that Miroku glanced upon Inuyasha.

Sighing Miroku got up and walked toward Koharu. "Koharu dear, why didn't you let me see you in your dress?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her middle from behind her. Feeling her slump against him he nuzzled her head. "Tired?" He asked kissing her cheek to receive a small nod. "Want to go home a take a nap?" He asked sweetly. Koharu turned around and smiled.

"That sounds fine." She said with a smile that said 'Yes, please and thank you!' Miroku nodded and grabbed his cell phone.

"I'll call a cab. Miss. Higurashi, Koharu and I are going to go back to the shrine." He said with a smile once he got a nod of approval from Kagome's mother.

Miss. Higurashi had already changed back into her every day clothing, and was ready to go. "Inuyasha, would you be a dear and wait for Kagome to get done changing," Kagome's mom said sweetly. "and I'll go order some food for all of us?" She said as she walked out of the room not giving Inuyasha enough time to even answer. By the time Kagome's mother was out the door Kagome came out of the room.

"No, its fine go ahead... She left..." She said mostly to herself as she shrugged and glanced over at Inuyasha whose eyes were on her. She practically wobbled over to the full length mirror to see herself. The brides maid gown was long reaching the floor, but their was a few problems. It was extremely tight, it curved around her breasts so tight that the skin that wasn't in the gown was pushed up and gave a very noticeable great view of her cleavage. The gown then tightened around her waist to her butt where it didn't get small, but actually tighter, and made it some what hard to walk. The beautiful blue color in the dress made Kagome's blue eyes stand out, but in all in all the dress was not a good fit.

"You wearing that to the wedding?!" Inuyasha exclaimed looking her over again and again. Turning around she crossed her arms over her breasts and shook her head.

"No, this isn't how its supposed to fit..." She said looking over her shoulder to see the dress clung to her but as much as it did her breasts. "Eep!" She said as she decided she needed to get out of that dress as soon as possible. She shuffled to the changing room, and just about fell over, but thankfully a strong pair of arms caught her before she met the floor. She looked up and smiled. "Thank you. Your fast." She said as she tried to stand up straight failed until Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

Inuyasha blushed but turned around and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Try and be more careful." He said as she walked like a penguin to room.

"Whaa!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha heard a big thump. Turning around Inuyasha looked at the door.

"Did you fall again?" He said a little bit of worry in his voice shown threw. "Hey. You alright in there?" He asked to hear a small groan.

"Yeah... I'm okay.." Kagome said trying to pick herself off the floor. She finally managed to hold on to a wall to prop herself up enough to actually stand, and used her other hand to unzip the back zipper, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh goodness! Not now..." She whinnied as she tugged on the zipper. "Shit..." She swore under her breath.

Inuyasha hovered by the door to hear any movements. "What the hell is the matter?" He said in a low voice.

"I can't get it off..." She said with a blush when she realized that she had just told Inuyasha that.

"What do you mean you can't get it off!" He said a little louder looking around for any one to help out.

"The zipper... Its stuck..." Kagome said nervously. "Is there any girls around us?" Kagome asked giving up on the zipper for a few moments before trying again.

Looking around again he walked out of the large room to look around the store was practically empty. "Damn... no ones around..." Inuyasha said as he looked at the door in front of him. "Here, let me in." He said in a deep low voice that gave Kagome chills.

"What?" She said a little taken back. "Y-you can't come in here..." She stuttered. "I'm trying to undress." She said shakily.

"You can't get it off. Let me try." He said as a grin danced on his lips. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door before the door unlocked.

"Make sure no one sees you." She said with another groan.

Nodding Inuyasha looked around to see no one coming so he opened the door and let himself in. "Why do they make these rooms so damn small." He said irritated once the door was shut and he was practically right up on Kagome's back.

"Just unzip it please!" Kagome said in an aggravated whine. Inuyasha tried to unzip it, but it really was stuck.

"I don't want to break it..." He said staring at the zipper making sure there was nothing stuck inside the small line that trailed down to Kagome's butt.

"Oh...This couldn't get any worse." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, somethings stuck in it." Inuyasha said trying to get the small piece of fabric that was caught at the top of the zipper.

Walking back into the large white room Miss. Higurashi wondered what was taking so long to try on a stupid dress. She tip toed in when she didn't see any one in the room, but heard some voices coming from the smaller changing room.

"Well get it out!" She heard her daughter say.

"I can't. I think its stuck..." Inuyasha said almost sounded breathy.

"Try harder." Kagome whined.

'What in the...' Kagome's mother thought to herself.

"Oh goodness thank you!" Kagome said relieved. 'What are they doing in there?' She asked herself.

"Yeah, try and not get it stuck again." Inuyasha said in a low voice. 'What was getting stuck...'

"I'll try." Kagome said with a small giggle. "This day just couldn't get any better could it?" 'Oh my!' Kagome's mother thought before she spoke

"Hah, I thought it was going pretty good as well." Inuyasha said with a small grin that could make any girl blush, and to top it off he had to speak again. "I like helping you undress. We should try it more often." He said which earned him a playful slap on his arm and a blush from Kagome.

"Kagome, are you in there?" Kagome heard a voice call out.

"Oh Kami! Its my mom..." She said in a low whisper as she looked up at Inuyasha

"Wheres Inuyasha?" She heard the woman say. "I heard voices in there. Are you two in there?" She asked curiously with a knowing smile that played her lips.

Kagome gulped and tried to hide her blush with her banes. "Yes, mom. Were in here..." She said and she wanted to just curl up in a small ball and die.

"Well, well." Her mother said. "I'll let you two have some privacy..." She said with a chuckle. Kagome hit her head with her palm of her hand.

"Oh my god..." She whined as she felt her face become extremely hot.

"That good huh?" She heard her mom say. She looked up at Inuyasha who was grinning. Thinking her mom had left was the only reason she spoke.

"Mom!" She said almost in a whine and a scream of anger.

"Okay, I'm gone." She said as Kagome could hear her actually leave this time with foot steps and the door shut to the large room.

"Well, thank you." She said still feeling hot in her cheeks.

"For a wonderful time? No problem." He joked as she opened the door and practically pushed him out of the small cubicle. "I'll be out in a minute." She said with a small laugh as she watched him back up almost tripping from the unexpected push. Shutting the door she pulled the snug dress off her hips. "Nice thong by the way." He said as he walked around the room grinning to himself.

"You were looking at my butt!?" She said as she pulled her pants and shirt back on. Opening the door with her hoodie in one hand and other on her hip. "Why were you looking perv!" She said tapping her foot a few times to get a small chuckle out of him.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said with a feh. "I saw it when I was unzipping that damned zipper." He said placing his hands in his pants pockets.

Rolling her eyes she bent over grabbing the dress laying on the floor. "I need to go and tell them that the measurements are all wacky." She said walking past him to the main white door that lead out of the room.

"Awe. Don't want to go another round? Or, look like a slut at your moms wedding?" Inuyasha teased.

Kagome shook her head and opened the door. "Come on." Is all she said when she walked up to the main counter to complain about her very revealing dress. After thirty minutes of arguing and explaining on how the dress wasn't the right fit she finally got her way. Inuyasha sat in the corner of the large store practically falling asleep. His head would tilt to the side as his golden eyes slowly shut then shot back open.

"Inuyasha..." He heard his name as he opened his eyes.

"Done?" He asked gruffly which earned him a nod. "About damn time!" He said as he stood up to stretch and started for the door with Kagome following shortly behind.

Walking into the restaurant Kagome's mother had already finished her food and waited patiently. "Oh, you guys are finally done?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing as Inuyasha placed an arm around her with a nod. "Had round two." He said in a low deep voice that gave a small, but yet pleasurable shiver down her spine which she wouldn't admit to. He looked down at Kagome who shook her head placing her hands up in defence.

"Such a joker!" She said with a fake smile as she jabbed him with her elbow and flashed him the meanest look she could come up with. With that Moma smiled and wiggled her eyebrows while standing up to hand Kagome a take out bag.

"Here dear. I'm going to steal Inuyasha from you so he can go and rent a tux." Moma said with a smile as she wrapped one of her arms thew his and pulled him out the door. Looking back at a confused Kagome who looked back at him and blinked a few times before waving and watched them leave. Sighing Kagome walked out of the restaurant and found a cab to take her home from there.

Hearing a loud thump Kagome was taken from her thoughts of the day to see a fat cat covered in flower.

"Oh! Buyo!" She said standing up and walking over to the now white cat stood. Picking up the almost empty bag of flower and placing it back on the counter. "Come here kitty." She said bending down as the lazy fat cat just looked at her before walking the opposite way. Shaking her head she walked up behind the cat and picked him up. Walking over to the sink she placed him in it to give him a bath. Getting flower all over her shirt, and soon she was covered in water as well when she put water on the cat who dove in her arms to get her shirt and hoodie soaked. Clinging to her with his front claws she tried to pull him off of her which only encountered with a torn shirt from his claws.

"Buyo...!" She whined looking at her now ruined shirt and finished giving the fat cat a bath. Placing the cat back on the floor to watch him run off faster than she had ever seen that fat cat move before, and smiled as she looked down at the nice mess. Grabbing a wet wash rag she washed up the mess. Standing up happy that every thing looked back to normal she wiped her hands on her pants before taking off her hoodie and tossing it on the table and then sat down with a sigh. Looking down at her pants and shirt she realized that she was a mess. Standing up to stretch she went upstairs to change.

:P :P :P

Hey every one. I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, but I just wanted to say that I have been in a deep depression. Me and my boyfriend broke up, and I've not been able to find any...inspirations to type, and I've been working 50 hours a week. Finding time to do anything has been nearly impossible. I will try to update again rather soon. Love every one. - Ammeirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter title: Substitute boyfriend

Chapter: Seven

By: Ammeirs

' ' (Thoughts)

" " (Talking)

The wedding was just a week away and their was so much still to be done, but oddly enough Kagome's mom was finding time to settle everything. After have planned so many others of her previous weddings Kagome guessed it would become second nature to her, sad to say, but true. Kagome couldn't even remember how many times her mother was married. Four....Maybe Five....or Was it six. Who knew. After her dad left home her mother went straight to work, on finding another man that is. She never wanted to live without a man in her life. She thrived for it, and Kagome promised herself that she would never make living only so she could be with a man. Kagome wanted to be independent and not need some one just to live.

"Kagome...." A low deep voice whispered. "Kagome." It whispered again.

"Hrmm...." Kagome muttered as she slowly regain conciseness.

"Kagome. Are you awake?" The voice asked.

"A few more minutes mom...."She grumbled.

"Kagome..." The voice whined and she opened her eyes now realizing who's voice that was. It was Inuyasha. She now realized she was laying on top of Inuyasha. She blinked a few times trying to figure out why she was on top of him...

"How did I..." She trailed off looking up at her bed. She remember going to sleep in her own bed and Inuyasha had agreed to the floor again....

"You rolled off. Some time in the middle of the night, and I didn't want to wake you up and tell you, but I really need to use the restroom, and your laying on my blater." Inuyasha said in the same whisper he had earlier.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She said as she jumped off and got back on her bed. Inuyasha grunted as he stood up, but made it out the door smoothly and quietly. Looking around the room she noticed all the blankets were lying on the floor. "They must have fallen off when I rolled off..." She said with a smile and pictured how Inuyasha probably looked when she hit his...nice...hard Chest.. She rolled her eyes. He wasn't that good looking... She laughed to herself. "Who am I kidding? He's gorgeous." She said with a sigh and ran a hand threw her natty hair. "Oh gawd. I bet I look a mess." She said with a whine and tried to brush her hair with her fingers.

"I think you look amazing." A voice said. Kagome jumped and looked toward to door. It was dark in the room, and by the shadow of the mans figure she couldn't tell who it was, but by the voice she knew it wasn't Inuyasha. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice said again. "I heard voices and I came to see what was going on." The man said as he entered the room.

"Oh, Kiru. Its just you." Kagome said almost relieved. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and smiled. "I thought you and momma were staying at your house..." Kagome said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, we decided to stay tonight. She was going to tell you, but you and...your Boyfriend?"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Inuyasha." He said as his brows furrowed. "Your mother was right."

"About what?" Kagome asked as she unfolded one of her arms and started to twist one of the ends of her hair.

"You look just like your mother when she was younger, well, from what I've seen of pictures." He said as he walked over to her and sat on the bed with her. He placed his hand on her knee and looked at her. "Kagome, I just want you to know, that if you need anything. I can be here for you." He said sincerely, but Kagome wasn't for sure if their was a hidden meaning to his words. His hand traveled up slightly on her leg. She looked down at it and then back up at him.

"Thank you. I will remember that incase I need anything, but I'm completely fine for now." She said as she placed her free hand on his. "Really." She said a little more sternly.

He nodded. "Right." He said as he stood up and walked to the door way then turned around. "You know..."

"What's that?" She asked a little more rudely now.

"I never would have pictured you and.... Inuyasha? That's his name?" She nodded and he continued. "To be together. He seems much too immature for a woman of your status, you would seem to more like the older men...well, That's just the vibes I got from you." He said as he turned around as he heard some one clear his throat. "Oh, Inuyasha." He said kindly. "I was just checking on Kagome." He said with a smile.

"She's a big girl I think she'll be okay." Inuyasha said plainly. "Plus, I'm in here." He said. Kiru nodded and walked out of the room. Inuyasha had heard everything for havening extremely good hearing. 'Hah! Older men! You have no idea!' Inuyasha thought as Kiru walked down the hall and was finally away enough so he couldn't hear what they were saying. "Every thing okay?" Inuyasha asked as he closed the door. Kagome nodded and laid her head on her pillow. Not even thinking to cover up. All she could think about was Kiru, and how he had acted towards her.

She didn't even realize when a body slid next to hers and cuddled against her cold skin, and even when they were both covered up she didn't realize it was Inuyasha until she felt his breath in her ear. She craned her head to see him laying next to her with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" She asked a little annoyed and embarrassed.

"Well, if Kiru pops in here again, and he already doesn't see us as a couple, we need to make sure if he sees us were sleeping together...well, I mean in the same bed..." He said as he wrapped an arm around her middle.

"I think your getting to comfortable mister!" She said in a little frantic whisper as she tried to pull his arm away from her waist.

"Relax. When was the last time you've had a man in your bed. Enjoy it while it last." He said in a low whisper in her ear that sent shivers down her spine and sheepishly she had to admit it sent another feeling to another place as well. So, it was true she hadn't ever had a man in her bed... Well since she was in her teens and was dating Hojo, and they had never slept so intimate just took cat naps here and their, and when he had gotten too aggressive with her... In bed... That was the end of him. She shook off the ere feeling she got when ever she thought about him, and was soon relaxed as she had ever been in a long time. She felt so comfortable and then realized it was because of a low growl, almost a purr, coming from Inuyashsa chest. He was sleeping. She looked at his face and smiled and wished she could take off that awful bandanna that he always wore and just rip it off so she could see him with out it on. She smiled to herself and told herself that she would do it in the morning. She was awfully sleepy now.

The next morning when Kagome woke up she was alone. She turned over and realized that Inuyasha must have left her bed. She almost pouted missing his warmth. She sighed and sat up coming a hand threw her hair. She placed her head in her hands and rubbed her eye trying to get all the sleepers out. When she looked up she saw Inuyahsa standing in the doors frame holding a cup of coffee.

"Oh, morning." She said with a surprised smile. She thought that maybe every one left. The house was so quiet after all. "Where's everyone at?" She questioned as she stretched and yawned pushing her arms in the air.

"Morning he said plainly as he walked over and sat next to her on her bed and handed her the cup. She smiled and took it happily. She sipped it and looked up at him as she felt the warm coffee warm her throat and the sit in her belly.

"Kiru took them all out for an early breakfast." He said a little annoyed. He really didn't like that Kiru fellow. Especially when he got all touch feely with Kagome last night, that really pissed him off, and it took all he had not to barged in and beat the living snot out of him. He had waited to interrupt though and was glad when he saw Kagome stand up for herself and turn him away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought to himself. 'Why am I so protective over this girl?' He asked himself.

Kagome noticed that he was looking at her so she crooked her head to the side a little and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" She asked looking into his eyes. They were such a beautiful color.

He shook his head. "Nothing." He said and stood up and walked over to her window to see the car pulling in. "Your mothers back." He said and exited the room. Kagome frowned and watched him go. 'What's up with him?' She thought and got out of bed

After showering and dressing for the day in a pair of white Capri pants and a light blue tank top Kagome was good and ready. Looking in the mirror once more before exiting her room she smiled. Wearing her head up in a high pony tale, and light makeup she was satisfied with how she looked. Walking dow the stairs she saw everyone in the kitchen chit chatting. Smiling she walked into the room.

"Oh, hello dear. Good to see your up." Kagome's mother said cheerfully. "I heard a loud thump in the middle of the night. I hope every thing was okay last night..." She said with a playful tone as she sipped a glass she held in her hand. Kagome's face flushed as she looked away.

"I-its not like that..." Kagome squeaked. "Really... I just f-" She was cut off by an arm that was swong around her shoulders and a kiss was pressed to her head.

"She was just having some fun is all." Inuyasha said with a confident tone and a smirk. Kagome looked at him sharply and the looked away quickly. Hearing giggles and chuckles from the group Kagome's face was a red as a cherry.

"Inuyasha..." She said sternly. "May I speak to you in private for a moment." She said as her shoulders shook from anger.

"Of coarse dear." He said as he took her hand and nodded to the rest of the group. "Must not of had enough of me yet." He said and winked and Kagome took his hang and pulled him out of the kitchen into the living room sliding the door that separated the two.

"Stop it!" She said in a quick low whisper.

"Stop what?" He asked in a normal voice.

"Shush!" She shushed him. "Stop all of it! The dirty little jokes everything. Stop it." She said as anger fumed from her. Closing any space that was between them he looked down at her as their lips were only inches apart.

"Make me." He said with a smirk looking at her lips then to her eyes and back to her lips. Kagome looked up into his eyes just when he did at met those beautiful golden orbs. She was paralyzed. She couldn't move away form him if she wanted to which she didn't. "Are you going to, Kagome?" He asked in a low voice.

"Do what?" She asked dumbly as she smelt him. He was delicious smelling. His breath, his manly smell in general, and the way he looked at her as if she was his favorite meal. Chuckling low that made her heart skip a beat.

"Are you going to make me." He asked sounding out each word his lips just bairly brushing hers. Closing her eyes she about whimpered at how her legs were suddenly feeling like jello.

"Kagome do you have....oh! Sorry!" Miroku walked in and then right back out with a wide grin closing the door behind him. Kagome snapped out of it and turned around placing a hand on her racing heart and shook her head as she felt arms wrap around her waist and a breath in her ear. "I didn't think so." He said as he playfully licked her ear and released her making a small ungrateful groan escape her lips, but she quickly walked a few feet away from him. His touch was simply sinful.

"I need some air..." She said as she walked out of the room and made a bee line to the back door. Stepping into the refreshing cool breeze of the spring day she took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "That man will be the death of me..." She said to herself. Turning around she jumped not realizing their was someone else in the same space as her. "Souta! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She said as she walked up to him as he leaned against the doors frame to the back door.

"Hey Kagome." He said looking down at the dirt and then back up at her. "What's going on?" He asked in a knowing voice.

"Huh?" She asked trying to play a dumb as possible as she turned to look at him completely. "Wow, look at you!" She said trying to change the subject. "You're tall!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "How are you?" She asked as she pulled away.

Blushing he nodded. "Yeah, I grew up." He said with a smile. "I'm good." He said nodding and looking at her with a curious look.

"I thought you were coming home a couple days ago." She said trying to keep it casual.

"Oh, yeah... I was over my friends house...." He said with a blush.

"Friend? Hmm..." Kagome said with a grin. "What kind of friend."

"A good one." He said and tried to keep his face from starting a fire from how hot it was getting. "So.. That guy is yours?" He asked nodding towards the house.

Nodding she smiled. "Yeah, that one is mine. Great isn't he?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure. Great. He's a big business man." He said with a nod. "Been reading some articles. Read about him a couple times.... You know you would think I would have heard about you in the questioner about him." He said with a nod. "Especially since he is the main owner of your bar and he also signs your paycheck. I would think I would have heard...hmm...but Nope." He said placing his hands in his pockets.

"You know Inuyasha?" She asked and looked at him worriedly.

"You sure don't. He's your boss." He laughed and shook his head. "He owns about thirteen bars all around. So, I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't seen him before, but certainly you know the name Takahasi..."He said giving her a knowing look.

"Takahashi!" It then clicked! She was dating the head chief, the macho man. Her boss. "Oh, dear." She said and looked guilty at her brother.

"Going tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Nodding she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to the old shrine's well. Walking into the small room she slid the door shut and sat down on the old well's ledge. Souta looked at her pationitily waiting for an explanation.

"I had no idea that was my boss..." She said looking down at her lap. "In fact... I don't know much about him at all. We met at the club. He was a friend of Miroku's and well Miroku kind of set it up from there...He agree'd to be my date..."

"Your date? You mean boyfriend?" Souta said as he folded his arms and shook his head. "Kagome? Your pretending to date your boss..." He said disappointed.

"Yeah, That's bad huh?" She said with a sigh. "What am I going to do Souta?"

Nodding he chuckled. "Yeah big sis. That's very bad. You should tell mom the truth. You can't keep this up. Pretending to be in love with some one you don't even know." Kagome looked away and sighed.

"I know that souta... I just don't want to ruin mamma's wedding... She seems really happy... What do you think about him?" She said trying to change the subject.

Shrugging he walked over to her and sighed. "I honestly don't know... He seems normal one moment and then the next he's... a who different person.... Yesterday Shippou said he flipped out over his coffee..." He whispered. "I'm almost worried about mom..." He said.

Kagome nodded and started to sit up off from the old well to hear a crack. Looking down she then realized what had cracked. "This old well...." She sighed. "Its been around for ever..." She said as she placed a hand on the wood that supported her, and that when it gave way. Screaming as she fell backwards and down the black whole. "Souta!"

"Kagome!" Running to the well reaching his hand out to try and grab her, but he wasn't quick enough. Hitting the bottom he heard a small squeal and a thump then it was completely quiet. "Kagome? Kagome!" He screamed, but she wasn't answering. "Oh my God! Kagome!" He screamed on last time before he ran from the well.

Hearing the scream he jolted from the kitchen table. "Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked looking towards the door.

"Yeah, sounded like shippo playing with the next store neighbors is all. They run around screaming and playing for hours....." Kagome's mom said before noticing shippo sitting on Koharu's lap. Also noticing shippo Inuyasha ran from the house running to Kagome's sent. The well house. Not even caring where he was running just so he ran as fast as he could to Kagome and ran straight into Souta. Knocking the poor boy on his butt he groaned.

"Inuyasha! Kagome..." Souta said with tears forming in his eyes. Running past the boy is when fear really set in. "Blood. I smell blood." He said before roughly slamming open the sliding door to the well and without thinking jumping down the well.

"Kagome!" He screamed as he gracefully landed on his feet. Seeing her limp body laying on the cold dirt ground he was almost afraid to move her, but even more scared to leave her down in the dark whole in the ground. Gently placing his arms under her limp body he slowly pulled her up close to his chest. Her head moved willingly to his chest and a mumble escaped her mouth. Inuyashsa let out a small breath thanking God her neck wasn't broken, and she was alive. He could hear her heat beat slowly, but it was beating. Jumping straight up into the air being overly careful not to jar her body in any way. Reaching the floor to the exit of the well house every one was crowded in.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Kagome's mother said in usion.

"She's alive." Inuyasha said as he slowly exited the well house. "Should we take her to the hospital? She had a bad fall." He said as he was already walking to the car having made up his mind with out any one else giving him an answer.

"I'll drive." Miroku said running into the house looking for a set of keys.

Inuyasha walked over to the SUV opening the door glad that it wasn't locked and gently laid her in the back seat then got in placing her head in his lap shutting the door behind him. Taking the opportunity of being alone to check her over. Her arm was scratched up pretty bad and she had a deep cut in the palm of her hand, but besides that she seemed fine.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled as she tried to move but a hand quickly stopped her.

"Shush. Don't move were going to take you to the hospital." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice.

"It hurts...." She said trying to grab her bleeding arm, but soon was in a deep sleep again. Miroku jumped into the drivers seat and momma soon joined in the passengers. Rolling down his window Miroku popped his head out.

"Souta why don't you take Koharu and shippo with you and you can lead the way." He said and Souta nodded quickly before running to his small black neon to be followed by Koharu and shippo to the hospital.

Okay every one that was my latest chapter. Sorry it took me so long... I've been going to threw quite a bit of drama laity, who hasten laity I suppose. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and the next chapter will be up soon. I promise. I've been getting some new ideas, unfortunately most are only for new stories or for another one that I worked on. ^-^. Well, thank you for reading and thank you for all my readers. I love you all.


End file.
